Scanning
September 03, 2011, 2:20 PM Back to 2011 Logs Sinnertwin Knifepoint (Raised Airway, Polyhex) --- Sinnertwin and Knifepoint have gotten orders for their next duty shift, to report to the hanger bay for a survey assignment. It's an unusual assignment that has grounders and fliers working in concert- especially an assignment that comes down from the Air Commander, and an update is pinged to both of their comms shortly before the start of the shift- a survey location and details. Knifepoint will scan from the air for pockets of charged ground and puddles of liquid from the acid rain that had blanketed Polyhex, and Sinnertwin will follow up investigating those puddles on the ground to measure acidity and the amount of charge in the resultant 'battery' around them. Knifepoint makes his way out onto the airway, wings twitching in annoyance. He doesn't really understand /why/ he's being sent out on this mission- he isn't exactly a scientist, after all. But it does get him out of Polyhex and into the air, so he doesn't have to deal with the idiots he's roomed with. He turns slightly to stare at the hangar bay and waits for the grounder he's being sent out with. Sinnertwin Sinnertwin eventually comes out. He doesn't particularly WANT to go in this mission or deal with a flier, but it doesn't seem he has much choice. Knifepoint catches sight of Sinnertwin quickly enough, motioning for the mech to come closer to him. Well, this wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. He shrugs it off easily enough, crossing his arms impatiently. Sinnertwin approaches the mech, completely disregarding his impatience. Knifepoint can wait all day for all he cares, Terrorcons do things at their own pace (or so he'd like everyone to think)! Still, it's not long before he reaches Knifepoint. "Look, I just want to get this over with." Knifepoint says bluntly, arms dropping back to his sides. "You got our orders, presumably?" Sinnertwin says, "Yeah, I got them." Sinnertwin shrugs." Knifepoint nods sharply, rolling his shoulders and heading further out into the airway. "I doubt I can carry you, so you better have your own way of getting where we're supposed to be. I'll comm you with the readings and the coordinates of any charges." Knifepoint's sensors register a pocket of charged liquid up ahead, filling a little run-off ditch that appears to be where something mech-shaped hit the ground at high speed. //Hey, Sinnertwin. Picked up an acid charge.// Knifepoint comms, sending a quick databurst with the coordinates to the other mech. He banks slowly, circling the spot for a few moments before peeling off. Sinnertwin registers the coordinates, and starts running in that direction on all fours. //Got it.// Sinnertwin notes the location of the battery pocket, and comes closer to another, clearer pond, trying to tell what it is. He leans one head in and closer to the liquid to smell it, and accidentally touches the tip of his horn to the surface. Nothing happens. The liquid appears to be inert- but standing pockets of liquid like this are unheard of on Cybertron, generally. Knifepoint rolls almost lazily overhead, scanning the surrounding area for any other pockets of charge. So far this hasn't been amazingly horrible, but his underside still twinges from his fresh repairs and it's not pleasant. He watches Sinnertwin move closer to another pond curiously. //That's not coming back as charged. What's going on?// Sinnertwin huffs and swipes a clawed foot across the pond. //I dunno. This is weird. Can you tell what it is from the scans?// Knifepoint pulls back toward Sinnertwin, dipping down to run another, more powerful scan over the pond. His engine almost stalls as the results pop up in his display. //What the... That's not acid.// He transforms, turbines roaring as he carefully lands nearby. Sinnertwin transforms and stands up to look at Knifepoint. "What is this slag?" Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against its intelligence. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! "It's water." Knifepoint answers after a few moments, making his way over to the puddle and kneeling next to it. He drags his fingers through the liquid, pulling his hand out and shaking it off. "Cures scraplets. There should /not/ be a deposit this large anywhere, especially in liquid form. We need to report this." Sinnertwin kneels to touch the odd liquid and pulls his hand back right away, making a face. "Eugh!" Knifepoint pushes himself back to his feet, wings twitching as he starts to grin. "This is a very good thing, actually." He murmurs, more to himself than Sinnertwin. Sinnertwin eyes Knifepoint. "If you say so. I won't let that disgusting slag go in /my/ joints." He shudders just thinking what it would feel like. Knifepoint shrugs, still grinning a little. "Either way, it's something we need to tell command." He pauses. "...preferably not Starscream. Soundwave, maybe." Sinnertwin snorts. "I'm not telling Starscream anything either way." Sinnertwin stands up and stretches his limbs. "I think we made another discoveries for today.” Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Sinnertwin's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's Logs